percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Ouranus: Chapter 29
Josh's P.O.V So, Luna acts as a bridge between both Ouranus and Gaea. I think its time for Ouranus to stop now since Luna can't stand it anymore. I don't know what's a good bridge between Ouranus and Gaea. Luna's whole body is trembling from the immense weight of the sky, and I could tell she's going to pass out any moment. Then, Ouranus told me. "The shorter the person, the better." "Then why not me, then?" I asked him. "Because golden aura acts as an insulator, while silver aura acts as a very good conductor. Luna Silver will become my bridge to talk to my wife. I intend to keep her." Ouranus says. That statement had me bewildered on scales that I never imagined. Luna, holding the sky indefinitely? What was Ouranus thinking? "Oh, and don't worry, I won't make Luna hold the sky all the time, only when I need to be with my wife." Ouranus says. "Right now I miss my wife so much." I nodded, as I could only watch how much Luna's body is trembling right now. Hang in there, Luna.... I thought to myself. "Ouranus, you can stop now," I told him. Ouranus immediately let go of Luna, and Luna collapsed on the ground and lay there shivering. "I've told Luna that I will be dropping the sky on her every week, but I'll tell her a few minutes before I do so, to make sure Luna is prepared." Ouranus says. "Alright, let's go back to camp." I told them. "Oh, I can help you with that." Ouranus told us and with a single wave of his hand, we get whisked back to Camp Half-Blood. I carried Luna to the front of her cabin and let Gary and Melina took her to her cabin, and in the meantime, I went to Hyperion's cabin and immediately dozes off to sleep. When I woke up, I was in my cabin, and the cabin was just like where I left it as it is. I promised myself that I would find a replacement for a bridge between Ouranus and Gaea. Luna came out from her cabin with a very fresh look on her face. Then she gasped. "Josh!" Luna shout in excitement. "Look at your hair! No gray streak!" "What?" That's when I touched my hair and there's no gray streak in there, and I noticed that Luna hadn't had the streak too. "Alright, this time, Ouranus had returned to where he belongs, but Luna, I'm quite concerned about what Ouranus told us yesterday. Please be careful." I told Luna. Luna nodded. "Not to worry, I can handle the sky." She says with confidence. That's when I heard the voice from the sky. "Luna..." The voice of Ouranus said. Luna looked up and huffs her breathes. I joined in to listen to their conversation. "It is time." Ouranus says and the cloud swirled right above Luna and getting denser and denser every second. I can tell that right now Luna is very very nervous about the current situation. Luna took a couple of long deep breathes and sighs. "I am ready." Luna says. Then Ouranus lowers the sky to Luna's shoulder, in which Luna starts trembling furiously from the weight, as it's the sky's full weight. "Go to your room, Josh..... new quest awaits." Ouranus says simply, and I went back to my cabin. I went to my cabin and set up the bed as comfortably as possible so that my self-induced coma would be undisturbed. I designed my bed as comfy as I could and when I touched the bed, I immediately went into a self-induced coma where I could sleep so peacefully that I could watch and send demigods dream vision. In my vision, one of the things I see is the sky gets colder the longer Luna is down there. I can feel primordial presence coursing back and forth from the sky to the earth, and the earth to the sky while all of that presence is coursing through Luna's body. Luna's body trembled, shivered, and shuddered, mostly far too much for her body to handle. He has to keep reminding Ouranus to let go of Luna after a few hours for obvious reasons. The sky dropping occurs at least once a week, and at most 6 times a week. The duration varies from a few minutes to a couple of hours. It definitely took a toll on Luna's body as when the sky is heavy and last for hours, Luna had to stay in the infirmary for hours. That however, is quick recovery from her body as her body had been conditioned so. Luna is crouched right next to the hill of Camp Half-Blood, huffing and breathing heavily. Sweats dripping down her entire body as she seems to be recovering from the weight of the sky. I can hear Luna's heartbeat racing and her legs are trembling. Months had passed since Luna had been instructed by Ouranus to serve as his bridge. It seems that in this session, Luna has been holding the sky for more than half a day. But on the bright side, Luna is a very tough woman. She can handle it. After about a few minutes, Luna nods, as if responding to a voice inside her head, and stumbles her way towards her bunk.Category:The Wrath of Ouranos Category:Chapter Page